Writing a New Book
by preposterousnotion
Summary: Sometimes when you move on with your life, it doesn't mean you have to leave everything behind. A Quill summer fic. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Writing a New Book

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: Quill Muse is in overdrive. So this fic is another of my wandering mind as to what happens in the summer after Regionals. Hope you like it :)

Ruby

* * *

Chapter 1

Quinn loved getting up early.

Before she had Beth, waking up early had been a massive chore, but somehow the pregnancy had completely messed up her body clock and she now accepted that waking up to bird song as the normal.

But she grew to love getting up at these unsociable hours.

If you went outside, it was refreshingly cool as the strong summer sun had not yet warmed the air. It was also eerily still and quiet and she felt like the only one in the whole world; completely free from worry and stress.

Though this tranquillity and peace was made slightly less idyllic by the fact that she was jogging.

Quinn hated jogging.

It was dull and she got all hot and really it wasn't an ideal exercise for retoning her body as she wasn't using her arms for much at all. In an attempt to bring a little variety into this mundane task, she took a different route round the park, heading away from the track she usually took.

Maybe jogging would be more enjoyable if she had someone to jog with. The only problem was, most of her friends were either on holiday, or had jobs...

Her mother had insisted that she didn't try and find a job, saying this summer vacation would be the perfect time for them to have some quality 'mother daughter bonding time'.

She had then promptly left to go on a cruise with her sister.

Quinn had just thought this was typical.

But she still had things to do. She had decided to leave behind this chapter of her life, that had been ended with giving birth to Beth. In fact, she was going to start writing a whole new book.

The path was becoming very steep and so she slowed to a walk.

She had never been here before.

She was walking alongside a towering wall, and soon came to a wrought iron gate.

It was a private school of some sort, all closed up for the summer at first appearances.

Further along the wall was another gate, but this one was ajar.

Intrigued, Quinn pressed her face to the bars. Surrounded by a brick wall there was an enticingly blue and still swimming pool, a medium sized pool.

And there was a beautiful man holding onto the left hand side, water running in little rivulets down the hard curves of his back muscles. He shook his head to clear the water from his ears and Quinn actually gasped as all the muscles that she could see on his back bunched and he pulled himself out onto the side of the pool. And his back and shoulders were just the tip of the iceberg, so to speak, the rest of his body was equally as defined. Modestly defined.

If Quinn had to design a man's body, it would be just like that.

And then he walked slowly along the side of the pool out of the shade and she realised that she had been staring heatedly at Mr Schuester. And she was still staring at him.

And she couldn't actually force her eyes to leave his body despite the fact that he had now noticed her standing there, and was regarding her curiously.

Quinn found herself pushing through the gate, barely noticing the squeak as it swung on its hinges.

"Quinn?" he lowered himself to sit down on the side of the pool, adjusting his swimming shorts.

"Hey Mr Schue".

He smiled.

"Good morning".

She tore her eyes away from him for a second to glance longingly at the glistening water.

She suddenly felt overdressed in her sweat pants and tank top.

"You going for a run?"

"Yeah".

There was a pause, and just the calming sound of his legs swirling the water.

"Is this your pool, Mr Schue?"

"No. Well, no it isn't, but I'm borrowing it. My cousin works at this school, and I offered me to use the pool during the kids' vacation."

She nodded.

"You can call me Will", he added, hesitatingly. "it is the holidays, after all".

"Will", she said slowly, as though she was testing how this sounded on her tongue. She decided she liked how it sounded.

He smiled encouragingly.

"Will, do you think it would be possible for me to also use this pool?"

He was surprised.

"Of course. But you'd have to accompany me, I'm kinda responsible for it and everything."

She gulped. Mr... Will half naked and all wet.

She wasn't sure if the whole teacher student boundaries would hold out, especially if she called him Will.

She was still extremely glad she had strayed off the beaten track.

"I'm kinda surprised that anyone found this pool", he continued, "there's a huge signs all around this school and grounds saying private property do not enter- though don't worry, I'm glad you came, it's getting a bit lonely..."

She had definitely not noticed any signs.

He was wearing an expression that was like he had thought he had said too much. "Sorry", he said quietly.

Quinn rolled up her sweat pants and slipped her trainers off to dangle her legs in the water, sitting on the side directly opposite him.

"Why are you sorry?"

The cool water was deliciously refreshing against her warm skin.

"I didn't really think about what I said before it came out", he grinned shyly.

Quinn hadn't seen this shy and emotional side of Will before. But it scared her again that it made him seem less like the inspirational teacher figure, and more like a guy who just needed a friend.

"Do you not have any friends?" she asked and her face was shocked that she had just said that.

He laughed.

"Now I'm sorry." Quinn said, looking down at her feet, distortedly huge looking due to the effect of the rippling water.

"It's okay", he assured her. "And the sad fact is, I don't really have any friends."

"All my friends are away on holiday, or have jobs, or boyfriends and stuff..." Quinn said glumly.

"Mine's worse", Will argued, "the only real friend I had was Emma and she's now practically married to her dentist!"

"Mine's worse!" Quinn maintained, grinning, "my mums gone on a cruise and none of my friends are ever around."

Will laughed. "Let's call it a draw", he said.

"Okay".

He slipped into the water and Quinn couldn't help but notice his stomach muscles twitch as the skin came into contact with the cool liquid.

Would they twitch if she ran her fingers along them?

No! No! She couldn't think of him like that.

But why? She wasn't doing anything illegal just by thinking of touching him. Thinking was not illegal.

Quinn pulled her feet out of the pool and hugged her legs to her chest.

"It'll be fun to do some swimming". She thought out loud, "with you".

He dunked his head under the water and up again, smiling.

"Yeah it will. We can be loner losers together".

She laughed.

"Not that I think your a loser", he added hastily.

She just laughed again.

"You wait 'til you see me attempt to swim", she joked.

She pulled on her socks and trainers, her feet already dry. She rubbed her eyes then, because she'd suddenly had a horrible thought that he was just a mirage or something, and the heat was making her see things.

But he was still there when she opened her eyes again, just treading water.

"I better go", Quinn said at last, not wanting to outstay her welcome, seeing as she had just barged into his private swimming session, and had invited herself to future swimming sessions. Was that a bit rude? The pros outweighed the cons though. The pros being the fact that swimming was exercise which used all muscles and was a lot more enjoyable than jogging. And that Will was there to talk to... And look at and think about.

"See you tomorrow", Will said.

And she watched him duck dive down to the bottom before she left.

The rest of her summer suddenly seemed to have a lot more reason to look forward to.

* * *

Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Writing a New Book

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: Quill Muse is still in overdrive! Thank you for supporting this fic. Virtual hugs to those who reviewed. :D

Ruby

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Will was already there when she arrived. She had thought he would be; she had spent about half an hour deciding on what to wear.

Before being pregnant Quinn had been bordering on obsessive about her body. She would readily admit that it probably wasn't healthy. It was almost expected that cheerios ate barely enough. But that didn't make it right, she could see that now.

But at least she hadn't been as self conscious as she was now. Now, she knew it was because she had carried a baby for nine months.

But there was something else, as well.

She didn't know whether it was suddenly being alone without her parents and faced with making decisions without their input, or whether it was her hormones and motherly instincts, but she had grown up. She no longer felt she needed cheap thrills. She was now out to look for the real thing.

She didn't know what this was exactly, but she was over the first hurdle, realising that.

But being over the first hurdle didn't mean that there was a clear road to the next hurdle.

Far from it.

There was the fact that her self esteem was low. Extremely low.

And this was the something else.

People had lost faith in her but she had lost more faith in herself.

And she had immediately rejected her last years favourite black bikini for all of the reasons above.

Okay so Sch...Will had been the one that meant her self esteem was not non existent. In glee, he would always be encouraging; he would always be lavish with his praise. She knew he was like this for everybody else as well, but he was always personal with his praise.

But she wasn't about to flaunt her far from perfect body when his body was so very perfect. She couldn't help but feel a little hateful and jealous at that.

With a plain swimming costume chosen at last, she had also picked up a baggy t shirt that she often wore in bed as it was more like a dress on her. One last look in the mirror at her standing there, her once proudly straight back and shoulders slightly drooped just made her sigh.

She had these days. They were more frequent with the absence of Mercedes and Kurt. She hoped that when her moving on plan was complete she would feel better about herself. With a final sigh at how pale her milky skin was despite the now regular heat of summer, she had left.

His skin was golden.

The rays of sun were reflecting off the surface of the swimming pool and onto his face and he seemed to almost glow.

How on earth was he single? (At least she assumed he was since he was here alone with her early in the morning instead if at home in bed with a very lucky someone).

He could get anyone he wanted looking like that!

"Morning Quinn", he gave her a lazy smile.

"This is incredibly lazy but would you mind passing me my sunglasses?"

She nodded and followed the direction if his hand pointing to his neatly folded pile if clothes, on top of which rested his sunglasses.

His clothes were still body warmed in comparison to the cool of the shade of the wall. And she was suddenly filled with the wonderment of how it would feel to hug him. She had hugged him before, but that was before, and it was surprising how many of the memories she had managed to block out.

She wanted to start her new book with new memories. And the first memories would be vivid images of S...Will half naked.

"Thank you", he smiled, as she passed them to him, and rapidly pulled off her sundress over her head and sat beside him, at a distance that was friendly but not over friendly.

"What?"

She didn't mean to sound so abrupt.

"Nothing".

"Will".

"Quinn even as your friend I can't..."

Quinn considered this for a moment.

"As my friend you should tell me why you looked at me like that".

She knew she was being stubborn, but she wanted him to know that she wasn't going to treat him like he was her teacher, because that wasn't what she needed.

She just needed him as a friend while her other friends were away. And he just needed a friend.

"Whatever, but don't get mad".

Get mad?

"Will, it takes a lot to get me mad these days."

His expression was difficult to read. She felt that he was perhaps unused to people revealing things to him.

He struck her as the kind of person who usually did the revealing. And it was weird because she wanted to be frank with him. She tried to convince herself that this was part of her new attitude but on this occasion, the part that argued that it was something about him, won over.

"You, you... I thought you'd be a bikini wearing kinda girl."

She laughed bitterly.

And he looked at her anxiously.

"I didn't think you'd look like that when you wear those cardigan things."

"Look like what?"

She was taken aback because he must know how beautiful he was, and yet he was genuinely asking this question.

"Are we going to swim or what?" she asked, slipping into the water and splashing him lightly.

He looked at her like he didn't quite understand her but then nobody really did.

He laid his sunglasses on the side and got up carefully.

She couldn't help her eyes trace up his body.

He looked down at her.

"Quinn, is it weird that you are only the second person to see me with so few clothes on?"

"Since Terri?"

"Including Terri".

Oh ok.

"It's cos you don't have any friends", she said, her face serious, but the corners if her mouth lifting into a teasing smile.

She had got quite good at reading people but he was so difficult to read.

"Quinn?"

"Just dive in already!"

He nodded, though she wondered if his question would come up again.

He dove gracefully.

She was slightly annoyed with him.

Him being there with all his perfection was just making her feel even further from perfect.

"Will can you swim butterfly?"

He ran both hands through his hair and she carefully traced the outline of the concrete slabs on the side of the pool with her eyes to stop her doing this to his upper chest. "Not very well."

And modest.

How annoying.

But the truth was glaringly obvious. She wasn't really annoyed about his perfection and his amazing personality. She just found it incredibly attractive. But it was so much easier to be annoyed.

"Can you show me?"

"Uh.. Sure".

She had never been able to do that.

"How do you..?"

"It's hard to explain..."

"You're a teacher!"

He looked at her sharply.

"Am I your teacher? Or am I your friend? Right now?"

"My friend", she replied firmly. "If this is too weird..."

"No! No. It's weird because it doesn't feel weird to be your friend..." then he stopped, as though he thought he'd said too much.

"Well it shouldn't feel weird; your close to all if us glee clubbers".

"Ye-eah".

He seemed unsure. Then he changed the subject.

"Can you swim butterfly?"

She shook her head and flicked water into his eyes.

"Sorry".

He grinned and flicked her back.

"For that", she said, blinking quickly, "for that you are going to teach me how to swim butterfly."

"Okay...".

"Look. Will. Don't worry; I'm not going to fall in love with you. It's okay for us to be friends. Unless you prefer to be a loner loser on your own".

He laughed, relaxing.

"Show me what you've got so far."

"Don't laugh", she warned.

He didn't.

"You don't give yourself enough credit", he said, swimming swiftly over to her with a front crawl that cut through the flat water.

"It's your arms. You just need to stretch them forward more. You've got it apart from that!"

She smiled because he just had that effect on her.

He was thoughtful.

"You have to lift your shoulders out of the water and bring both arms right over your head, with as much effort as you can. It's two or three kicks per arm pull."

She improved significantly.

It may have been because she found it difficult to tell what he was thinking but she found it easy to relax around him.

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I was a bit blunt earlier..."

He frowned. "It's okay".

"You're too nice", she said. "You can't say crap in your life hasn't made you even a bit bitter and twisted."

He gave no answer, picking a leaf out of the water and throwing it away.

"I guess I don't really think about it."

"I tried that", Quinn said. "But it didn't really work for me."

"What do you do?"

"I'm trying to start anew."

"Quinn, you know I said you don't give yourself enough credit?"

"Yeah".

"Well you don't. And out of the glee club I would chose to be _your_ friend. You are a remarkable young woman."

"You don't know me yet", Quinn retorted.

"But as your stand in friend it's part of my job to get to know you."

"True."

He smiled and she was just glad that she didn't swear on her life that she wouldn't fall in love with him.

* * *

Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Writing a New Book

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: Your reviews make my day. Thank you.

Ruby

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She decided he was like an egg.

It was like, out of school and the fact that he'd happily taken on the role of her summer friend, the hard outer shell was removed and it was a step closer to really knowing who Will Schuester really was.

But did he really know who he was?

And she didn't quite know who he was yet.

There was still a strong membrane beneath the shell that she knew wouldn't be easy to break through.

She was first to arrive the next morning. And when he arrived he gave her that soul warming smile that she would later add to her list in her diary of things she had to be able to ignore if she didn't want to join the long list of girls that were/had been hopelessly in love with this man.

But really there were too many things for a list.

He then proceeded to pull off his t shirt and she very nearly fell into the pool as she forgot she was standing so close to the edge.

"Morning Quinn".

"Hey".

"It was a pretty snap judgement to call me a bikini type of girl." she said eventually, when they had both swum around a bit and acclimatised to the refreshing water.

"I know. I can't really make excuses. I'm not really used to having the opportunity to get close to someone. When I was married I just got used to only seeing the surface of other people."

"What's it like being married?"

"A series of compromises, mostly on my part, with Terri."

"Was it the real thing?"

"What like true love and that?"

"Yeah".

"I don't know."

"You would know if it was."

"I suppose".

"What about Miss Pillsbury?"

"What about her? Is this like 20 questions?"

"Sorry. I just find it hard to know what you're thinking and stuff".

"Huh?", he was floating on his back now, and she couldn't see his face.

"Yeah. It's as though you don't really want to get close to me"

"I do. I just haven't got close to anyone in a while."

"Okay… so ask me something personal".

"You sure?"

She nodded, doing a quick somersault and emerging from the water, grinning.

"Terri messed you up a bit huh?"

He paused, moving slightly to his left to reach his feet down to the bottom.

"I guess I did what I thought was the right thing, marrying her, and I guess I thought it was right to return Emma's feelings when it was almost a rebound situation."

"I guess you should stop doing what you think is the right thing."

Now she was giving him advice? He was usually the one to give advice.

"Okay I've got one".

"A personal question?"

"Yeah".

"Okay- shoot".

"On a scale of 1-10, with what was your self esteem before you were pregnant, and what is it now?"

He was studying her face and she imagined him like one of those mirrored windows, that he could see clearly out of, and other people couldn't see into.

He always thought of other people before himself.

Terri really had messed him up.

She answered him truthfully, his hazel eyes were like he was reading her thoughts. "Before maybe a 9. Now 1 or less."

He nodded slowly and raced off to swim a couple of lengths.

"Puck messed you up".

He said, swimming breast stroke beside her as she turned for another length.

"It wasn't so hard was it?" She asked.

"It wasn't hard asking you. You act like you don't judge me for who I am."

"Judge you for who you are?" she asked incredulously, "what are you on about?"

"That's what I mean."

He ducked under the water and she stopped to retie her hair.

"Can I say something?", he asked, appearing beside her.

"Yeah".

"Don't let anybody let you think that you're not beautiful. Not even yourself."

He swam off quickly and she could have sworn that she briefly saw his guard fall down and allow her closer for a second.

* * *

"Do you want to go get some ice cream?"

"Ice cream!"

He was serious, looking down at her from the side of the pool, his muscles rippling as he towel dried his hair.

"I haven't had breakfast!"

"It's the holidays- you can eat ice cream for breakfast." He smiled.

One of the points on her plan was to do something new or fun every day. She nodded slowly.

"Okay".

He looked pleased.

"But I only have this costume and my sundress to pull over top. And I'm not wearing any make up."

"Do you believe me when I say you look lovely?"

She thought about this.

"Yes. But you have to say that."

He frowned and pulled on his t shirt as she climbed out of the pool.

She felt a slight tug of disappointment at him putting on more clothes and groaned inwardly.

"No I don't. As your friend I have to be truthful."

She raised her eyebrows, but only half heartedly.

"How far is it?"

"Bout 3 minutes".

They walked a little way, locking the pool gate, when Quinn suddenly had a thought. "Is it okay to be seen with you?"

He just glared at her.

She figured they were actually in pretty similar situations, trying to discover themselves. New beginnings.

They were starting to get to understand each other.

Slowly.

* * *

He bought her ice cream.

They sat outside the ice cream parlour on the wooden bench.

"I shouldn't eat ice cream." Quinn said conversationally, "I'm supposed to be dieting. New start, new attitude, new lifestyle."

He gave her a look.

"Are friends allowed to say that their friend looks better now she's not a cheerio stick insect?"

"You just did", Quinn pointed out grumbling slightly.

"I don't know where my boundaries are here", he said, with a mouthful if ice cream.

"Boundaries? Have you ever had a friend?"

"Not really. Apart from Emma. But she just gave me advice really."

He was just a guy. Yes a very special guy, but there was nothing unreachable about him.

And other guys (Finn, Puck) she had known had never been quite so friendly to her as Will.

And her and Will- they acted as though they had been friends forever, which was really strange. In a good way. It was such an intense friendship. She _needed _to know everything about him. She _needed_ him to know everything about her. She just felt that was compulsory or something.

"No boundaries". She said firmly.

* * *

Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Writing a New Book

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: Thank you for your reviews and adding this fic as a favourite.

Ruby

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next morning she pulled on her bikini without even a second thought.

Mercedes would be proud of her.

It was weird she had that thought at that moment, because her phone buzzed.

"Hey girl!"

"Hi Mercedes! You're ringing early!"

"Well I have tried to ring the last two days at about 10, and you weren't answering your phone; and then I remembered that you wake up in the middle of the night so I set my alarm so that I'd definitely catch you".

"Sorry! I've been busy in the mornings."

"Yeah? What ya been up to?"

"I've been swimming!"

"Really? I didn't know you could swim!"

"I can't very well, but Will has been helping with my technique".

"Will? You finally talking to a guy who isn't Kurt?"

"Yeah I suppose."

"So...?"

"He's just a friend".

"Oh".

She sounded disappointed.

"You need to get back in the game girl."

"But I don't wanna date..."

"I know, I know! You're looking for the real thing, you wanna be all grown up..."

"How's staying with your cousin?" Quinn asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Good! It's really hot here! What's it like back in loser town?"

"It's not so bad here".

She wasn't just talking about the weather.

"Well enjoy yourself girl, and just have fun".

Quinn smiled, an image of her teasing Will for having chocolate ice cream all round his face yesterday, and his cheeky grin as he made her believe that she had got ice cream on her chin, entering her mind.

It was fun hanging with Will.

It was just fun.

"And you. Speak soon".

"Laters".

* * *

"Morning Will"

"Hey Quinn. You look about an inch taller than you did yesterday!"

"Really?"

She sat cross legged on the side until he was swimming in the pool, picking off her nail varnish on her toes distractedly.

"Are you coming in?"

He swam over to lean on the side of the pool in front of her.

"The water's really warm this morning".

"You didn't pee in there did you?"

He laughed.

He seemed to sense she was putting off answering his question.

"Are you wearing a bikini?"

She was shocked.

How on earth did he guess that?

"Come in", he said, and his attempt at puppy dog eyes made her giggle despite herself.

He leant forward and carefully unfolded her legs, throwing off her flip flops and lowering her feet into the water.

"I don't want to".

"Yes you do."

She did.

But it was taking all of her effort to focus on the sparkling of the sun on the water rather than the fact that his gentle hands were clasping the top of her calfs.

And his fingertips were now playing at the bottom of her dress, and all the time he was watching her closely and she just knew that if at any time she was at all uncomfortable he would stop immediately.

Something changed in his expression when she lifted her arms up above her head and smiled down at him.

But then he shook his head and smiled, before half pulling himself out if the water to pull the dress off over her head.

Not once did his eyes stray from her face.

And she felt herself falling close to that invisible measure line.

* * *

He didn't touch her again for a few days.

The day he did she passed that line.

They swam and got breakfast (sometimes healthy, sometimes ice cream) almost every day.

It was a week after their first swim. Quinn was standing on the side of the pool.

"I can hear some kids playing football", Will commented, gesturing behind her.

"I think they have some summer camp at the school. There's a pitch just the other side of the wall."

It was one if those slow motion moments.

Quinn saw the football and knew it was going to hit her head.

But she couldn't do anything about it in that split second.

And then everything went black.

"Quinn? Quinn?"

She forced her eyes open at his frantic voice, to find his face very close to hers and she later realised he must have been about to do mouth to mouth, and if she'd have woken up just a second later she may have experienced the sensation if his lips on hers.

Her head hurt.

"What happened?"

It didn't sound like her voice asking the question.

"You got knocked out- by the football- and you hit your head quite hard. I think we should go to the hospital. You probably have concussion."

"Don't leave me".

She felt really dizzy.

"I won't", he promised. "I'll be here."

Then it went black again.

* * *

The next time she woke up, she was lying in a hospital bed.

The pain was gone, but she still felt dizzy.

She sat up slowly.

"Will?"

"Don't worry dear, your boyfriend has just gone to get a drink. He's lovely he is! He was very worried about you", the nurse bustled around her, filling in her chart.

Her boyfriend?

"You've had quite a nasty bump on the head", the nurse continued, "we need to keep you in for observation for a little while, but I think you'll be fine."

"Quinn! You're awake!"

"Hey Will!"

The nurse smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone." she said.

"You had stitches", Will informed her, "and my towel is completely soaked with your blood".

"Ewwww!"

He laughed and handed her one of the cups of cold water he was carrying.

"I don't really remember much", she admitted.

"You were unconscious. I carried you to my car and drove you here."

"Thank you".

"Not a problem."

Quinn was silent for a while, and she could tell he didn't think she could see him as his face contorted in a internal battle and his hand twitched, wondering whether to take hers.

"You went down like a rock", he said, tucking his hands firmly into his pockets and standing beside her bed awkwardly.

She shifted over.

"You can sit there if you want".

She watched another internal battle on his face.

But he did sit down, and kicked his flip flops off to swing his legs round onto the bed. "How do you feel?" he asked at length.

She dragged her thoughts away from the warm hardness of his body right next to her. "Dizzy", she replied, her hand drifting to the crusted stitches on her hairline.

"Really dizzy".

"You had 5 stitches", he informed her, running his own finger over them as he said this, and his sensitive touch sent tingles through her skin.

"I think the football must have knocked you off balance".

She nodded.

He looked down at his lap and said quietly.

"I was really worried I'd lost my first proper friend". She didn't need to look round at his face to know he was blushing profusely.

"You can't get rid if me that easily", Quinn returned.

They lapsed into comfortable silence.

The word 'friend' was taunting Quinn.

Yes she liked been his friend.

But she was in love with him and it hurt that he would never return these feelings and even if he did, they could never be romantically involved.

She felt a sudden sympathy for Rachel Berry.

She had never known that it would hurt this much.

The clipping of the nurse's heels on the plastic floor interrupted her thoughts.

"Hi Quinn! I've just had a chat with your doctor and he told me to let you know that you are being discharged. But, there is a catch; you need to continue to take these painkillers 2 every four hours for the next twelve hours. After that just take your normal pain relief. And you should warn your parents to keep an eye on you, they are pretty strong drugs, and you may still get some symptoms of concussion. Have you got all that?"

"My parents are away…"

"Well I'm sure your boyfriend will stay with you! I just need you to sign here and then you can go."

Quinn signed, knowing that Will had frozen beside her.

She hoped he would know that was just the nurse, not her.

He followed her out, and he still hadn't said anything.

"Will, I didn't tell her you were my boyfriend- I know you would never think of me in that way."

He frowned, but still didn't say anything.

"I think I should stay with you." he said heavily, as they reached his car.

"I want to check that you are alright."

"Don't force yourself", she said, a little sharply.

He opened the passenger door for her.

"I'm not!" he caught her hand before she lowered herself into the seat.

She felt like his hands were in fire.

"I want to check that you are alright", he repeated gruffly.

If she wanted to avoid getting even deeper wounds, she was going to have to avoid him touching her.

* * *

Please Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Writing a New Book

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee. And I don't own Friends.

AN: Your reviews make my day. Thank you.

Ruby

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Is it really 5pm?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"Yeah", Will replied, checking his watch just to make sure.

"No wonder I'm so hungry!"

He followed her through to the kitchen.

"You have a lovely house".

"Thanks. Gets kinda lonely though", she added without really thinking.

At that moment Will's stomach rumbled loudly and Quinn laughed as he blushed.

"I'll make something. Is there anything you don't eat?"

"Kangaroo testicles?"

"That's disgusting! I would never try to feed you kangaroo testicles in the first place!"

He smiled.

"Can I help?"

"Yeah... How does breaded chicken escalops, mash and peas sound to you?" she asked, taking said breaded chicken escalops out of the freezer.

"Sounds great! I'll peel some potatoes".

* * *

Quinn couldn't quite put her finger on when the change happened.

It could have been when they both grabbed for the same knife from the knife block and their fingertips collided and Will's eyes flicked to hers in such a way that she wondered whether it was just her that felt the surge of electricity pass between them.

It could have been when Quinn felt suddenly disorientated and Will was there immediately, a steadying hand on the small if her back, heat seeping through to her skin.

Or it could have been when Will moved past her to fetch the saucepan, and he placed both hands on her hips so that she would know he was there and would not step back onto his feet.

Whatever point it was, Quinn began to wonder if perhaps it was at all possible that Will might, even just a tiny bit, feel something more than just friendship towards her. But if he did, he was making signs of this very hard to detect.

And it may have just been that Quinn was trying to look for them that she saw them- they may not have actually existed.

But she was allowed to imagine that they were a couple sitting down for dinner, and she didn't feel perverted thinking this.

* * *

"Do you mind if I stick the TV on?" Quinn asked, as she handed Will the last plate to dry up and poured the water down the sink.

"Course not, is there anything good on?"

"Well, if it's okay with you, whenever I feel ill or depressed, I like to watch Friends."

"I happen to quite like Friends", Will admitted, as though this was an embarrassing secret.

"Really?"

He nodded sheepishly. "Do you have the box set?"

"Yup!"

He settled comfortably on the couch as she chose a disc to put in.

She yawned widely as she stood up. She had an overpowering urge to cuddle up to him on the couch, and then wondered what he would do if she did that.

She suddenly felt very faint again.

"Quinn are you alright? You've gone really pale all of a sudden."

He was on his feet and beside her in an instant.

His comforting warmth was too much.

She hugged him, wrapping her arms round his waist and burying her face in his chest.

He silently picked her up and settled back on the couch, his arm holding Quinn to his side.

As the opening credits began to play, Quinn felt she should say something.

"Thanks Will, I really needed a hug."

"We're not hugging Quinn, we are snuggling", his voice was serious.

"I can move if you want."

"No it's okay; friends can snuggle."

She sighed inwardly.

But she was so comfortable she wouldn't have moved if someone had paid her.

* * *

She woke up in the middle of the night lying on her bed, and she was screaming blue murder and she was sticky with cold sweat.

"Shhhh, it's okay".

"Will?"

"Yeah..? Oh you're awake".

She sat up properly and he dropped her hand that he had been stroking soothingly, and moved back slightly on the end of her bed.

"Apparently it's a side effect of the drugs you're on"

"What is?" Quinn asked, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Vivid dreams or hallucinations. You must be one of the unlucky ones who actually gets that kind of side effect."

"I'm sorry".

He looked confused.

"I'm just glad you weren't on your own. It's quite scary".

"Well thanks. This is above and beyond the call of friendship".

He smiled and got up.

"Don't..." She lost her nerve at the last minute.

"Don't what?"

"Don't leave...please".

He nodded slowly and came back after a few minutes with the blanket and pillow she had leant him, and he carefully laid himself out on the spare side of the bed.

"Don't think you're a burden", he said quietly, as Quinn turned over to get back to sleep. "You're not a burden at all".

* * *

The next morning Quinn woke up first, to find that she was lying on her back (which was strange could she could never usually get to sleep if she was lying on her back). And her hand was loosely linked with Will's between them.

She dropped it quickly, because he would get all nervous if he woke up to see that.

But she couldn't remember taking his hand.

Will awoke a few moments later, and she looked quickly up at the ceiling to pretend she hadn't been staring at his beautiful face.

"Morning".

"Do you think I can still go swimming? And morning"

He stretched and Quinn blushed because he noticed her eyes straying to where his t shirt had ridden up during the night.

"I don't see why not. We'll just keep a better eye out for flying footballs."

"Cool."

* * *

It seemed different.

She caught him watching her once it twice, as they walked leisurely to the pool, and he was very quiet and thoughtful.

But he didn't offer an explanation.

And later they just sat on the steps for ages with her sitting on the edge of his lap, and his arms around her and his chin resting on her shoulder.

And she swore none of what they were talking about TV and movies actually went in due to the distracting proximity of his perfect body.

And then she had an idea.

* * *

Please Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Writing a New Book

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee.

AN: Thank you for your kind reviews :D

Ruby

* * *

**Chapter 6**

So they were 'friends' who liked to hug. Quinn mentally winced every time she though the word 'friend' in association with Will; wincing because it rubbed salt into the wound that was from getting too close to the metaphorical barbed wire between them.

And Quinn was feeling particularly huggable 3 days later, when she hadn't seen Will for those three days, and when she saw him again she felt an immediate sense of returning to a constant.

They actually met for breakfast, and she was sitting between his outstretched legs on the grass, daintily nibbling at a giant pretzel, when Rachel Berry approached them, walking straight for them as though she was in a mission.

"Hi Rachel". Will greeted, and Quinn was surprised that he kept his left forefinger running lazy patterns on her thigh.

She was getting better at refocusing her sexual energy into, say bright conversation. And she must be doing a good job else he wouldn't be quite so assured in his actions if he had the knowledge that she was harbouring a secret love for him. But surely could sense that his ever closeness made her continually warm and fidgety?

One of these days she was going to get so flustered and would suddenly burst out with the profession if her undying live for him, hopefully she could then run away and never see him again.

Rachel's gaze was focussed on this forefinger.

"Hi Quinn. Hi_ Mr Schue_." she emphasised this and looked pointedly at them both.

"I was just taking a jog in the park and saw you both sitting… like this", she explained, gesturing to them, her eyebrow raised.

"It is perfectly fine for me to be a close friend with Quinn", Will said, slightly coldly.

"Of course it is", Rachel said briskly. "I was merely checking that nothing sinister was going on."

"Sinister?" Quinn questioned, unable to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Yes well, okay, illegal."

Will shifted slightly.

"We're friends, Rachel", he said, and then added, a slight smugness in his voice, "I have to go actually, I'm meeting someone for coffee."

"Like a date?" Rachel inquired.

He nodded.

Quinn had though she had been hurting before. But that had only been a practise. A cold knife drove straight through her heart. She hugged her knees to her chest in an attempt to stop herself falling apart completely.

She needed him more than she should.

Will, apparently oblivious, leaned forward to squeeze Quinn in a brief bear hug, and, as Rachel was still watching, dropped a light kiss to her hair. But Quinn was numb, and neither his embrace or the additional contact she had been craving offered any comfort for her.

He walked away casually.

And when he was out of sight, Quinn looked to Rachel, who was regarding her with curiosity. Perhaps recognising something about Quinn's demeanour that she had once had in common.

"Figgins rang up earlier, what on earth was he on about?"

Quinn gave a watery smile. None of that seemed to matter any more.

But she had started this plan now, she may as well go through with it, and moving on with her life should probably mean that she should move on from everybody as well as everything.

It seemed so easy in theory.

* * *

The next day she was swimming with him again.

She had been ready to try and heal without him, but she couldn't even begin to face that route.

And she had practised hiding the jealousy in her voice when she asked this question, but when he was standing there in the shallow end, his torso dipping wet, it was more obvious than she had hoped.

"So…how was your date?"

"Rubbish".

"Really?"

Great. That sounded a lot more happy than sympathetic. Bordering on asking him to confirm if he really was going to give her a million dollars.

"Yeah you're spoiling me Quinn; no one is as lovely as you are".

If he had meant that in the way she wished he did, she would have been weak at the knees.

"Shuddup." she muttered, "you're worse than my self confidence audio tape".

He laughed.

"So Will, I'm transferring to Carmel high."

"What?" he looked up too quickly, and then rubbed at his neck in pain, as he had cricked his neck.

"I'm transferring to Carmel high. For next term."

"What about glee? What about me working with you to get a solo, and you singing that Britney Spear's song cos your voice tone would be just right?"

His questions were almost panicky, and a tendril of hope flickered inside her.

"We can still be friends."

"Really?"

He didn't sound convinced.

"But I'm staying in New Directions."

"How?"

He had swum up beside her now, and was treading water right next to her, and if she were to make a particularly enthusiastic leg kick, she would most definitely come into contact with his leg.

"Just act normal around Figgins"

"Figgins? What's he got to do with this?"

Quinn made some vague non committal noise.

* * *

"It'll be weird not seeing you every day. I'm going to have to make an effort to make some friends", he joked feebly.

"Will you miss me?" Quinn teased.

He smiled, but the smile froze on his lips as a light bulb illuminated in his mind. "You're not going to be my student anymore".

She was sitting in the side next to where he was leaning now, her feet dangling in the water.

She shook her head in confirmation.

His gaze was intense. He moved to stand facing her, trapping her legs against the side with his chest.

And the warmth of the proximity, and the conflicting feelings of excitement and anxiety, did the opposite of what she expected.

She expected the wound to open further.

But it faded into insignificance.

And she could no longer deny the fact that Will Schuester was the cure.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Was he coming on to her?

Had the optimistic voice in her head been right?

She gulped, her eyes flicking to his lips, moist from the water.

If he leant forward just a fraction more, he could kiss her.

His beautiful eyes were reading her again, and she sat statue still, trying not to lick her lips with her quivering tongue.

And then he turned around and swam off.

And he acted as though he had never had a hint of lust in his eyes when he had looked at her, for the rest of their swim.

And his squeezing 'see you tomorrow' hug just left Quinn even more confused as to what he was thinking.

* * *

Please Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Writing a New Book

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee. And I still don't own Friends.

AN: I am sorry to tell you that this is the penultimate chapter... though please let me know if you think some one-shot sequels are a good idea as I have a few thoughts as to where they would go. Thank you for reviewing!

Ruby

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Only Will with his perfect hugs, and how he always knew what to say, could have consoled Quinn that night, as she sat watching Friends.

She was trying to tell herself that he was out of her league, and that he was just too nice, and that was what she had misinterpreted as possible interest.

And he had so easily distracted her from her plan to get away from everything that was associated with 'before'.

And so she reached the conclusion the next days swimming session would be her last.

And that the day after that she would seek an alternative cure.

* * *

Fate had strange ways of bringing them closer.

She wasn't quite sure why that had to centre around her always getting injured.

He was in the shower, and to distract herself from the image of the steam rising from his body, and him rubbing soap suds over his hard muscles, she was practising her butterfly up and down the pool with manic intensity.

And she had swum too close to the side and slammed her arm against the steps and cut her wrist.

She hurriedly climbed out and ran over to the shower block.

Will winced as he saw the blood pouring down her arm, and had pulled her towards him under the shower before she had a chance to worry about the fact that he was all warm and soapy.

"You make swimming seem like the most dangerous sport", he chided, carefully washing the relatively small cut, which seemed so much worse with the water diluting the blood.

When it was clean, he was still holding onto her arm, and she had her back to him, so she couldn't tell what his expression was like.

"Quinn?"

"Are you okay?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Erm... Yeah".

He was so warm and solid behind her, and she was a master by now, of ignoring the fact that her blood was pumping hot through her body and the fact that she was standing so close to this beautiful man that she could count the freckles on his collar bone if she turned around (there were 5, in a little group).

"Can you turn around for a sec?"

"I've seen you in your swimming shorts before", she retorted, forgetting that she wasn't currently facing him because she could picture him so vividly. "I think I can handle..."

But he cut her off, spinning her quickly and pressing his lips to hers in a rapid peck.

She stared at him wide eyed.

He just looked back at her. "I meant towards me", he said quietly.

He was supposed to be confidently charming!

That kiss was scared of rejection?

He was scared of rejection from her?

"Is that okay?" he murmured.

"Phlargurn", she managed.

Instead of trying to speak again, she just smiled broadly, her lips tingling as though she had just eaten a chilli pepper.

He must have understood from that, because his warm, perfect mouth was ghosting her eyelids, not quite making contact but as many volts were jolting through her body as though he had.

Impatient to return his welcome attention, she searched for the crease of his mouth with her tongue, and kissed him gently, unhurried.

He took her hands in his and entwined their fingers, allowing her to softly favour his lips with hers, all her movements tentative as up until that moment she had thought he would only ever kiss her in her dreams.

With a barely audible moan, he took control of the kiss, every fleeting emotion fitting into place, and pressing her back against the brick wall, his tongue sliding over her bottom lip and welcomed at once by her own.

She still felt that at any moment she would wake up and he wouldn't really be pressing an obvious arousal into her hip.

But he was, and he had let go of her hands to cup her butt to pull her body flush with his, his tongue thoroughly exploring her mouth.

Her hands immediately flew to his chest, memorizing every curve and dip of his abdomen with her caressing fingertips.

She didn't want the kiss to ever end but all to soon he was pulling away to take a breath.

"I'm sorry I ever thought that it was better to ignore my instincts."

"Since when did you feel you should follow them?", she asked, impressed that she had managed to speak almost comprehensively.

"If I hid it much longer, I may have exploded".

He pushed her wet fringe out of her eyes.

"And what scares me most is that I would have had to do something… even if you were staying at McKinley".

"Scares you?"

"In a really good way".

His velvety voice was like eating melted dark chocolate.

She moved slightly and he groaned.

"Quinn don't."

"What?"

"We should talk before we do anything...rash".

Quinn sighed, breaking his soulful gaze to follow the movement of her fingertips on his chest.

There was a pregnant pause and the only sound was the water dripping to the floor from their wet bodies and to Quinn it seemed that her fluttering heart was easily audible.

"Just kiss me Will", she brushed her lips against his jaw line and he gulped. "We'll have time to talk later. Unless you're just going to run away?"

He looked at her sharply.

"I would never do that. You have quickly become the most important person in my life… it just took me a little while to realise the extent of that.."

His voice was heavy with sincerity.

"Kiss me", she repeated, her voice slightly breathy.

He obeyed, crashing their lips together with urgency, catching her pleasured whimper in his mouth.

He pushed her further up the wall, and before she registered in her mind, her feet were off the ground and she had wrapped her legs around his thighs.

His kisses were increasingly desperate, as though he was trying to communicate how much he cared for her in a way in which no words ever could.

Her tongue was just tracing carefully across his bottom lip when he gave a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and set her quickly down on the ground, taking several hasty steps backwards, leaving her feeling bereft and her chest heaving almost painfully.

"Too fast", he gasped, raspily. "Much too fast".

Quinn could see how much he wanted this and she herself needed him now.

She didn't say anything, just ran her tongue over her swollen lips slowly.

"I have to go", he almost whispered.

And it all happened so fast.

And Quinn was alone.

* * *

Please Review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Writing a New Book

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from glee. And I still don't own Friends.

AN: This is the final chapter. Thanks for all your support of this fic!

Ruby

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Quinn walked home slowly, dejectedly.

She automatically chose a Friends DVD and reached in the freezer for some ice cream.

Part of her was buzzing and smouldering from the exhilarating sensation of kissing Will.

And god what kisses.

Part of her knew that to give justice to the strength of attraction between them they needed to take things slowly.

But the part of her that was unfortunately speaking the loudest at the moment told her that she shouldn't have let her heart rule her head, and they should have talked about it first.

The couch wasn't half as comfortable as it had been when Will had been holding her.

It was about an hour after she had first sat down, and she was still just wearing her bikini under her sundress, when the doorbell rang.

She was suddenly worried that it was her mum back from her cruise, that she would now not have enough time to replan her new start.

And so when she saw Will standing on her front step, wearing his swimming shorts and a towel around his neck, she froze on the spot.

And simultaneously, they apologised, all in a rush.

"Why are you sorry?" Will asked, fluidly entering over the threshold and laying a tentative hand on her shoulder. "I left. I shouldn't have left without talking to you".

She still didn't say anything, playing with his other hand in her hands.

She didn't know what to say, she had never felt like this before about anyone- never even _thought_ she would feel this way about anyone, least of all this beautiful man who was regarding her with such tenderness now, whom she had once only seen as her teacher.

He simply encircled her with his comforting strong arms and she buried her face to his neck gratefully.

"You said you wouldn't run away".

"I'm not going to run away", he promised. "I couldn't possibly run away from something this important."

"I feel it's important too", Quinn whispered, finding her voice. "I've never felt like this before".

"Nor have I", he said gravely.

The sounds of the Friends' theme tune reached their ears.

"Do you want to snuggle on the couch with me?" he asked, brushing his lips on the top of her head.

The instant warmth that spread from the top of her head and down her spine caused her to let out a contended sigh.

"That depends if you mean snuggle as a 'friend'… or as more than a friend?"

He pushed her away slightly, so that he could look into her face.

"I think we both know that 'friends' just isn't enough for us".

"Are you sure?"

She didn't know why she'd said it, she had wanted to be more than friends almost the minute they became friends.

"You want to know if I'm sure?"

He had raised his eyebrow, his mouth twitching into a cute smile.

She nodded.

He was just there, so close to her, all beautiful man, for her.

He cupped her face in his hands, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

And it went deeper than sexual attraction.

Because he wouldn't be here, as she was now attainable, if he merely wanted her for that.

They kissed and as soon as his lips came into contact with hers, she knew he was sure. It was tender, gentle, reassuring. Their tongues entwined.

"Mmmmm".

"Now; are you sure?" He asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

She blushed.

"I've been sure for a while…"

He grinned and was kissing her again, and they were still just standing in the hallway with the front door wide open.

And if he ran away- she was going to run away with him.

* * *

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No".

She lifted her head off his bare chest as they lay entwined together on the couch.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Like a date?"

He nodded.

"As my _girlfriend_", he clarified.

"Yes. Yes I would like that. I would like that very much".

And he stayed over the last couple of days of summer vacation.

Quinn promised to behave herself.

She wasn't about to mess this up by succumbing to the fact that if he so much as smiled at her she wanted to drag him upstairs and get naked.

* * *

They were back at school the next week, and Quinn's mum still hadn't returned from her cruise.

It was the first glee club meeting of the school year, and Quinn had just finished explaining her new situation.

Then it was Will's turn.

"So... New Directions", he began, looking round at their expectant faces, lingering slightly on Quinn's, who smiled encouragingly. "Before we start, I need to make sure some of the rumours that have apparently been going round are resolved. And it is important that you guys understand my role as your glee coach has not changed."

He took a deep breath and unconsciously rolled up his right sleeve.

"Firstly, Quinn _is_ my girlfriend. Secondly, in dance numbers, Kurt will always be her partner. Thirdly, we're not just messing about and I promise I will look after her and treat her right".

He looked round again, feeling like he was trying to assure the family of his girlfriend that he had good intentions with her, and realising if he could be accepted by the glee club, being accepted by her mum would be a piece of cake.

His eyes rested on Quinn, who was blushing prettily, and she had never been more in love with him as he stood up next to the white board, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, his adorable grin directed solely at her.

After glee, after being told by Puck that if he did anything wrong he would break his face, and after several pats on the back and awkward hugs, Will approached Quinn.

"I know it's a school night…"

He didn't need to ask the question.

"I'll be over at 6."

Quinn kissed him chastely on the lips amidst the glee clubs loud wolf whistles.

And she finally had a title for her new book.

'Will'.

* * *

The End

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
